Little Miss Vain
Cinderella (Disney, both are blue and have blonde hair, plus they are beautiful; Cinderella also wears silver in the original film), *Honk (Space Pirates, both are beautiful) *Lexi (ANT Farm, both are beautiful and vain), *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both are beautiful), *Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are blonde and beautiful), *Vanity Smurf (Smurfs, both are blue, pretty, vain, and sour), *Beautifly (Pokemon, both are beautiful), *Naminê (Kingdom Hearts series, both have blonde hair), *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty, both are blonde, blue and beautiful), *Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates, both are beautiful), *Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled, both have blonde hair), *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are blonde and pretty), *Raksha (The Jungle Book, both are beautiful), *Twintelle (ARMS, both are vain and beautiful), *Fred Jones (Scooby Doo, both have blonde hair and wear blue), *Princess Penelope (Blinky Bill, both are French and beautiful), *Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry, both have blonde hair), *Bella (Tweenies, both have blue skin and blonde hair), *Nanette Manoir (Angela Anaconda, both have blonde hair, they are beautiful and vain), *James (The Railway Series, both are vain), *Zoe Zebra (The Junglies, both are vain, beautiful and French), *Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are beautiful), *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both have blonde hair and they are beautiful), *Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair and they are beautiful), *Tracks (Transformers, both are blue and vain), *Rarity (My Little Pony, both are vain and beautiful), *Paul Rawlins (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both have blonde hair), *Rhodna Wellington Lloyd (Hey Arnold, both are vain and beautiful), *Ami (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, both are beautiful), *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls, both are blue, blonde and are cute and pretty), *Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are beautiful), *Emma Frost (Marvel Comics, both are beautiful), *The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits, both are vain), *Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death,both are blonde hair,beautiful and pretty), *Lili Rochefort (Tekken, both are vain, but beautiful), *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are vain), *Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are vain), *Wellington (The Shoe People, both are blue and have blonde hair), *Claudia McPhearson (Fat Pizza, both are blonde and beautiful), *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are blonde and beautiful), *Woolma Lamb (The Get-Along Gang, both are vain and beautiful), *Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo, both are vain and beautiful), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are vain), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are vain and splendid), *Smurfette (The Smurfs, both are blue, blonde and beautiful), *Ashima (The Railway Series, both are beautiful), *Fox (Franklin the Turtle, both are vain and good-looking) *Lucille (Junie B. series, both are vain and beautiful). *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella, both are vain) *Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians, both are vain and full of themselves) *Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are vain) *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh, both are vain, cute and good-looking) *Lapiz (Jewepet, both vain and blue) *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are blue and vain) *Anna Williams (Tekken, both are beautiful) *Sora (Winnie the Pooh Kingdom Hearts, both are vain) * Fentina (Gym leaders, Pokemon both are vain) * Zeena (The Deadly Six, Sonic Lost World, both are vain and so lustful, Zeena is evil while Miss Vain is good) * Palutena (Kid Icarus, both are beautiful, even though Palutena isn't exactly that vain) * Vicky Violet (Letterland, both beautiful) * Snooty Villagers (Animal Crossing, all of them think they are so cool) * Mandy (Totally Spies, both are vain) * Menat (Street Fighter V, both are beautiful) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are vain) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are vain) * Hello Nurse (Animaniacs, both are vain and beautiful) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are blue and vain) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, both are vain and good-looking) * Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both are blue and vain) * Stylish Stephanie (Little Monsters, both are vain) * Millie (The Railway Series, both are beautiful and French) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both are beautiful, wear blue, and are vain) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear blue, are beautiful, and are vain sometimes) * Prize Popple (Popples, both are vain) Gallery Lili Rochefort.PNG|Lili Rochefort Menat.png|Menat Palutena.PNG|Palutena G1_Tracks_toy.jpg|Tracks Screenshot_20190705-205717_Gallery.jpg|Veronica Lodge Prize Popple.jpg|Prize Popple Category:Others